dominationsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ranged Siege
is currently the highest level of available in the game.]] is one of two sixth types of troops players can use in the game DomiNations; the other being Supply Vehicles. They're excellent against buildings as a ranged unit, doing more damage than any other troops in the game. However, they are weak against enemy troops due to the fact they are unable to defend themselves. Ranged Siege units are unlocked in the Medieval Age. General Information is the first level of standard Ranged Siege available to the player. They're unlocked in the Medieval Age.]] The 's default A.I. or purpose is to destroy the closest building (excluding walls). These ranged units do the highest damage of all troops against buildings, making them the nightmare of bases. However, they have disadvantages just like any troop in DomiNations. One thing is that units are weak against enemy troops since Ranged Siege units only target buildings. Another disadvantage is that units' range is less than ranged defensive buildings, such as the Tower and the Mortar, making them unable to destroy the buildings before they fall. units also reload slowly so they can be taken out by ranged defensive buildings easily. There are no unique unit versions of Ranged Siege yet. Ranged Siege takes up 10 spaces in a Barracks. They are trained in 16 minutes. They have a range of 5. But they have low durability. Statistics : Boosts The Chivalry Technology at the Library confers these bonuses to the : * Chapter 2: Increases attack by 10% The Ballistics Technology at the Library confers these bonuses to the : *Chapter 2: Decreases troop space by 1 and increase attack speed by 10%. *Chapter 5: Ranged Siege attacks +10% faster The Standing Army Technology at the Library confers these bonuses to the Ranged Siege: * Chapter 4: +10% Barracks Troops' attack and health The research of Leonardo da Vinci in the University confers the following bonuses to the Ranged Siege: * Ranged Siege Damage: +3% damage (10 levels) * Ranged Siege Hitpoints: +3% hitpoints (10 levels) The Versailles wonder confers these bonuses to the : * Hitpoint boost to both your attacking and defending troops: 10% * The Heritage at the Library Chapter 1 increases the hitpoint bonus from +10% to +11%. Attacking Strategies * Since are defenseless against enemy troops, use troops such as Ranged Infantry to defend them. * Use Heavy Infantry and Heavy Cavalry to help cover the troops from defensive buildings. NOTE: When they are fighting on offense they have no splash damage effect and only do less than 50% damage to defenders. Is not advisable to rally on defenders when you have only these troops left Defensive Strategies * are efficient alliance troops that can help defend Town and City Centers. Their high damage can take out a General and other strong units such as Heavy Cavalry. can also take a large amount of infantry if they are clumped together. can also fire over walls against enemy troops, without being attacked by melee units such as Heavy Infantry. This makes the number one donated war troop for defense. * On the defense, use the Angkor Wat Wonder to heal them as they attack enemy troops. That way, they can last longer as they are being attacked. Trivia Category:Troops Category:Ranged Siege